


Pass the Pumpkin

by Lovefushsia



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drabbles, Established Jorian, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy John, Halloween, M/M, Sweet Dorian, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: A couple of Halloween/Seasonal fluffy drabbles with my faves.There might be more, I'm developing these from last year into drabbles :)





	1. Choosing the Pumpkin

“John, John, over here.”

John heard Dorian’s voice but couldn’t quite see him over the mountain of pumpkins between them. It’s not like they were a different colour, or even different shapes. They were just big orange balls with gloop inside that no doubt _he_ would have to scoop out while Dorian directed him later.

“Ok, just... Dorian, would you just choose and let’s get out of here?” he muttered, wandering around the circular shelves, and there he was, Dorian, hefting the biggest pumpkin from the bottom shelf into his arms. “Are you serious?” John blurted, as he moved to help. Then he realised that his partner didn’t need anyone’s help and he couldn’t help a small smirk as he watched Dorian’s wide grin, just visible over the top of the pumpkin. “There is no way that will fit in the trunk.”

“Of course it will, John, they wouldn’t sell a pumpkin that couldn’t be transported.”

***

Several minutes later Dorian was looking sheepish and John was glaring through the windshield as he took each corner a lot more carefully than usual.

“I apologize,” Dorian said again. “I really thought it would fit.”

“D, don’t even try it. You’re a robot, you knew it wouldn’t fit just by looking at it.”

Dorian tried to hide his smirk. They had managed to strap it down onto the roof eventually, but Dorian would never hear the end of it if it fell off, or worse, dented the bodywork.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to drive, John?”

John turned his glare on him and Dorian tried even harder to keep the smile from creeping onto his lips. “Do you want to walk home?” John growled.

Dorian shook his head. “I love you,” he tried.

John narrowed his eyes and huffed out a breath. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too,” he mumbled looking back to the road, and Dorian grinned the whole way home.


	2. Carving the Pumpkin

John watched as Dorian sat at the kitchen bar, Sharpie in hand, drawing meticulous swirls and spikes all over the enormous pumpkin in front of him. He got closer, peering over his partner’s shoulder and Dorian stopped for a moment to turn his face a little.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drawing, D, you’re really good.”

“Thank you, John, that means a lot to me.”

John placed a small kiss on Dorian’s cheek, then stood quickly and watched his favourite light show trail out across his lover’s cheek from where his lips had touched.

Dorian was smiling as he went back to his design.

“Doesn’t mean we’ll be able to carve it though, how am I meant to get into all those intricate areas?” John asked, with a frustrated wave of his hand.

“You have skills too, I’m sure you can manage,” Dorian said, deadpan.

John scowled at the back of his head.

Once he’d finished making the vegetable look pretty, Dorian leaned over to the knife rack and pulled one out to start carving. After a moment of watching, John was impressed at the definition but he had the sudden urge to help.

“Ok, ok move over, you missed a bit of that... wiggly part. Let me try,” he said, and Dorian laughed and held out the knife to him.

John shook his head and reached into his jacket for his pocket knife. “No need, this is better than anything you’d use for normal vegetables, let alone this beast.”

“Be my guest,” Dorian said, and John got to work, picking up the line where Dorian left off. He could feel Dorian at his back, no sound of breathing of course, but his partner did give off a warmth that always made John feel better to have him close.

“Beautiful, John,” he murmured.

“It’s your pumpkin,” John answered, concentrating on the carving, trying to get it perfect.

“Hmm.”

“Does this mean we have to put the damn thing on the porch and hide so we can jump out and scare the kids?”

“You don’t have a porch,” Dorian reminded.

“Thank God.”

“But, you know, now that you mention it, it would be kind of fun to dress up.”

John turned to see if Dorian was serious. By the sweet and gleeful expression on his face, he most definitely was. “Dorian...” he sighed, “do you not know me at all?” He got back to carving before he could see his partner’s face fall.

“I’ve never been awake for Halloween, John,” Dorian told him quietly. “Or any festival for that matter.”

John put down his knife and turned around again. Dorian had his sad face on and John could never handle it for more than a moment. “Of course we can dress up,” he said, standing and slipping his arms around his partner’s firm waist.

Dorian immediately lit up and a broad smile appeared. “Both of us?” he asked.

John nodded reluctantly. “Don’t think I didn’t spot those costumes you threw in the trunk. As long as there’s a mask, I’m in.”

“No one will recognise you John, I promise.”

John narrowed his eyes. “I’m not making this a habit, ok?”

Dorian kissed him, pulling him close, and John couldn’t have cared less about what he was going to be forced to wear later. This was all he needed right now.


	3. Haunted House/Matching Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit early, but this just happened and it's nearly October ;)

John huffed out a breath for the tenth time that night. He checked his watch. 11.45pm. _Oh God_ , they probably had hours left before Dorian would agree to get back home. He felt Dorian squeeze his hand and his partner turned his ghost-masked face towards him. John scowled at his constant surprise at seeing the stupid thing, but of course his expression was hidden behind his own, matching, damn-stupid mask.

He knew Dorian was smiling though, he'd probably had a permanent smile since they'd put these costumes on earlier. It made John's face soften reluctantly just at the thought. He did love it when Dorian was enjoying himself.

"Come on John, let's see what's through here." Dorian tugged on his hand and John was led through a cobwebbed doorway into yet another darkened room. This time they were greeted by high-pitched cackling and a skeleton falling towards them which made John reach for the gun he wasn't carrying.

"Damn it," he muttered.

Dorian held his hand tighter and then let go and put his arm around John's waist. "It's ok, I've got you," he whispered. John scowled some more and dragged his feet as they moved further into the room.

"I thought these places were for kids. Why are they so terrifying?" John said, before he'd considered his words.

"Don't be scared John, it's all make-believe."

"I am aware of that, Dorian."

"I thought you'd like to dress up as something other than an officer for a night. It feels good to me, to be anonymous," Dorian said quietly.

"I don't 'dress up' as an officer," John told him. He had to admit however, that yes, it was different for them both to be out like this, not undercover, just unrecognisable. And anything that made Dorian feel good, was a good thing.

They passed the entrance to what looked like a cave and sure enough they were covered in black confetti as the screams and flapping of bats blared out through hidden speakers.

John brushed himself down and wished Dorian could see the unimpressed glare he couldn't shift from his face. But beside him Dorian was bent double laughing at him as John picked pieces of black paper from his hair.

John put his hands on his hips and waited.

Finally, Dorian stood up again and put a hand on John's shoulder, lifting his mask for a moment which gave John a magnificent view of his partner's light show in the dark space.

Dorian looked at him and John melted. He yanked off his own mask and pushed his partner into the wall beside them, kissing him hungrily.

When he drew back Dorian was smirking. "I'm glad to see you're starting to enjoy yourself," he said.

John growled. "When can we get out of here?"

Dorian pulled his mask back on so John could only see his bright blue eyes through the eye holes. Then he took John's mask from his hand and pulled it carefully over John's face. "Let's not blow our cover," he whispered into John's ear.

John shivered and pulled Dorian into a hug. "Come on, let's find our way out before I drag you into that bat cave."

Dorian linked their hands together again and they continued on. Knowing how Dorian loved to make John wait, he didn't expect they'd get home for quite some time.

 


End file.
